problems, denial, lies
by h2oluver17
Summary: new story emma cleo and rikki are having problems that they wont admit they think they are fine but admit that their friends are not can their loved ones help the m or are they destined to fall
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat on her bed thinking everything seemed to be a little crazy lately. The mermaid stuff was fine it was their personal lives that seemed to be going haywire. Cleo was going off the wall partying like crazy she dumped Lewis she was with a different guy every night. We have a strong suspicion that she is doing drugs just no concrete proof she is hanging around all the wrong kids at school she cut her hair short and usually wears black. Lewis is torn up by all this he loves her so much none of us know how to help her. Then there is Rikki she is trying to hide it but we all know she hasn't been eating she tries to say she ate at home or she isn't hungry she gets mad when we try to make her eat. She screams at us and walks off. Zane is freaking out trying to help her but he doesn't know what to do it's like she gets smaller and smaller every time we see her. Me I am fine probably the only one without a major problem my life is great. Well ash is great to I guess it is just us who aren't going off the wall crazy. Rikki is crazy trying to say I'm bulimic I mean sure I exercise and like to stay in shape but they are all crazy if they think anything else. I am not bulimic I just exercise and keep in shape.

Rikki was running along the beach thinking about all the things that have been going on lately. Cleo was going crazy drugs, alcohol, sex, parties. Just about everything no one knew why she recently dumped Lewis. No one knows what set her off she wouldn't talk to anyone. We didn't know what to do about her how to help her. Her dad is freaking out having no idea what to do anymore she has already overdosed twice. Everyone is trying to say there is something wrong with me but they are crazy I am fine what girl doesn't care about their weight. Emma can pretend all she wants but I know she is doing the same just in a different way she tries to tell me its unhealthy but there is no way she can eat the way she has been and lose weight she is bulimic and I know it but no one wants to believe me so what if I exercise for hours at a time and skip meals it's my body and I can do what I want with it. I love Zane I do but he is overreacting I am fine it's the rest of them that are crazy they will see at the end of the year when prom comes up and they all wish they looked like me they will see I am not anorexic I just want to be thin.

Cleo was going through her closet looking for something to wear to Jessica's party tonight when she came across a photo of her, Emma , Rikki, Zane, Lewis, and ash from last year they all looked so happy it made her think about how their friendship has been going. Emma was being a total snob miss I have a perfect life I totally agree with Rikki that she is bulimic I heard her throwing up after she ate one time but she denied it completely. She is such a hypocrite saying Rikki is being stupid and yea Rikki is being stupid wasting herself away to nothing but Emma should stop judging and take a page from her own lecture book. As for me they are all wrong I am fine there is nothing wrong with having a little fun once and a while. I know it's a surprise I dumped Lewis but he just wasn't for me he is so uptight and such a good boy he refuses to let go and have fun with me so I found it elsewhere yea it was wrong to cheat on him but couples grow apart I can't just stay with him when he is holding me back yea I'm fine it's the rest of them that have problems. I am not a drug addict or out of control I just like to have fun once and awhile.

**A/N: to continue or not review please at least 3 to continue and if you want me to go on pick who's pov you want to start with Emma Cleo Rikki one of the boys your choice tell me if you like it next chap will be longer this is just a prologue type thing**


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki woke up early she needed to go for run before she had to be at school she rolled out of bed and started to get dressed she avoided all the mirrors on her way not wanting to see how fat she was. After she was dressed she stepped on the scale and sighed at the number 89lbs she didn't understand why she couldn't look perfect couldn't be thin. She stepped off and went out the front door for her run. When she got back home breathing heavily she had an awful pain in her head and side but ignored it and kept moving she jumped in the bath to get ready for school. When she got out she smelled food bacon eggs pancakes she came out of her room seeing her father sitting there with two plates. Did he actually think she was going to eat all that fat? At least her new wicked step-mother wasn't here her dad wouldn't believe how much of a bitch she was to her when he wasn't there she never thought her dad would treat her that way and her step-mom Jane was a skinny conceited bitch she had no problem telling me how fat I was or to ask me how I could live with that now she doesn't say anything I guess it's all to disgusting to even comment about how fat and ugly I am now she just stares shocked every time she sees me then looks to dad probably trying to convince him to send me to some fat camp.

"where is Jane" said Rikki

"she went to visit her parent for a little while" said terry

not wanting to mention how distraught she is about rikki's declining health and how she couldn't bare to see it anymore what terry didn't know was that the only reason she couldn't bare it was because she blamed herself for nor remember how fragile the female self esteem is especially at her age and how stupid she feels for degrading her the way she did she just can't sit by and watch the man she married daughter die

"well I'm off to school" said Rikki

"not until you eat breakfast" said terry

"dad I can't no time I will eat at school" said Rikki running out the door before he had time to reply

She was walking towards school ignoring all the starts and whispers she knew she must look disgusting she didn't know why no matter how much she lost she couldn't be thin but did they have to stare. She was lost in thought of a new exercise plan when someone walked up behind her.

"hey babe" said Zane

"hey" replied Rikki smiling at him

He leaned down and kissed her passionately she was lost for a moment. How could I love someone so much I don't know why he loves me when I am so fat? When Zane pulled away he smiled at me putting his arm around my waist.

"want to stop for breakfast" asked Zane holding his breath he didn't know why she was doing this to herself and he didn't know how to make her stop.

"no I am not hungry" said Rikki

"Rikki you need to eat" said Zane pleadingly

"Zane calm down my dad basically force fed me a very large breakfast this morning" said Rikki

"oh really because I just talked to your dad and he said you ran out saying you would grab something on the way" said Zane Rikki stopped smiling

"Zane stop" said Rikki

"no you need to eat" said Zane

"I am not hungry" yelled Rikki

Why did he want her to be fat why couldn't they all just let her be it was her body she could do what she liked with it. It wasn't like she was doing what Emma was and eating everything she can and then throwing up or Cleo who did every drug she was given and screwed around with every boy she wanted and even ones she didn't just to get free drugs.

"Rikki you have to stop your killing yourself" yelled Zane

"I'm fine Zane there is nothing wrong with me. Now have you any idea how we can help Cleo or Emma" said Rikki changing the subject

Zane knew it was no use he felt like screaming just looking at her. But what could he do if she wouldn't even admit there was something wrong

"no I don't know how to help Cleo she will not admit she has a problem and there is nothing wrong with em" said Zane

"yes there is you haven't noticed how she goes to the restroom after she eats or her bloodshot eyes or how much she exercises" said Rikki

"you exercise more than she does" said Zane

"shut up and drop it Zane" said Rikki glaring at him

"no I won't drop it until I see you eat something" yelled Zane

"go to hell" yelled Rikki walking away he followed her so she broke into a run and dived into the ocean Zane stepped back and looked around making sure no one saw then he took a deep breath and walked towards school not knowing what he was suppose to do.

Rikki swam through the ocean she felt so weak it was hard to pull her tail along see this was what happened when you were fat you couldn't even carry yourself Rikki pulled herself up out of the moon pool collapsing once she was dry she couldn't even keep her eyes open everything felt heavy then all she saw was darkness.

**2 hours later**

Lewis walked into the moon pool to get more samples for his research on the phone with a very freaked out and distraught Zane

"I'm sorry Zane I haven't seen her she probably just skipped" said Lewis rolling his eyes

"she didn't skip Lewis I saw her this morning she ran off into the water now she is gon3e what if she passed out somewhere huh and she is just laying at the bottom of the ocean" yelled Zane

"Zane Rikki wouldn't pass out" said Lewis

"Lewis she is anorexic weakness is a part of that imagine pulling along a tail under water when you probably can't even pick up a 5 pound weight without feeling faint" said Zane

"and how do you know that" asked Lewis he didn't even know that

"I bought a book" said Zane quietly

"wow you a book I didn't even know you could read" said Lewis laughing until he saw the limp body of his best friend passed out on the floor

"what's going on" asked Zane catching Lewis's sudden change in mood and breathing

"I found her your right she probably past out she is breathing but it looks way to fast" said Lewis

"don't worry I'm on my way Lewis don't touch her ok and the irregular breathing is normal for someone with anorexia" said Zane hanging up and running to his boat to get to mako

He scared out of his mind driving all the way there hoping she was ok when he got there Lewis was nearby he looked freaked out to

"what do we do" asked Lewis

Zane ignored him and kneeled by Rikki he placed his hand on her shoulder trying to wake her. Lewis and I were really starting to freak when she opened her eyes"whats everybody doing her" asked Rikki her voice sounded small and quiet not like the Rikki they know and love

"you passed out Rikki you need a doctor" said Lewis witch Zane automatically shook his head to Lewis gave him a what look Rikki jumped up

"no I'm fine just tired" said Rikki

"Rikki…" said Lewis

"no I'm fine" yelled Rikki about to jump back in the water

"wait" yelled Zane

"what" she asked turning around

"if you're tired let me take you home on my boat" said Zane Rikki looked at him suspiciously before nodding and walking off with him

Lewis gave him a sympathetic look as he walked away with her at least Rikki hadn't dumped him or screwed a boat load of guys right in his face not like what Cleo did to him no Rikki needed help but Cleo needed more the girl he loved was killing herself and he didn't know how to help her.

**At Rikki's house**

"I'M FINE" yelled Rikki for what seemed like the thousandth time

"Zane said he and Lewis found you passed out" said terry

She glared at Zane before walking towards her room but her dad grabbed her stopping her retreat

"Rikki you need to go to the hospital" said terry Rikki pulled herself violently away

"no" screamed Rikki "you can't do that to me"

"Rikki you need help" said Zane terry walked towards her to try and get her to the car put Rikki jerked back grabbing knife holding it to her wrist

"Rikki no put it down "yelled Zane panicked

"leave me alone I don't need a hospital or help I'm fine now step back and let me go" said Rikki Zane and terry both stepped back and she ran into her room leaving the knife falling to the floor

Zane was sitting with Emma, Lewis and ash

"I don't know what to do she won't get help" said Zane

"there is nothing you can do mate she is going to get sicker and sicker" said Lewis

"she might die" said Emma

"no" said Zane

"she is right Zane if she won't admit what's wrong or get help then she will die and by the way she looks it will be soon" said ash

"no I won't let that happen I am done doing things her way it's going to happen my way now" said Zane standing up with a new determination heading towards Rikki's house

"what do you think he is going to do" said ash

"I don't know but I am defiantly going to watch" said Cleo coming up from behind them heading towards the door the other three looked at each other and ran out following Cleo and Zane's cars

**A/N: what will happen what is Zane going to do will it work will Cleo and Emma get help or even admit they have a problem review please criticism is welcome except on the spelling and grammar I already know I suck at that**


	3. Chapter 3

Zane drove to rikki's house faster then he ever has he couldn't do this anymore he couldn't just sit back and watch her kill herself she was going to get better whether she would admit she had a problem or not. He pulled over in front of her house not paying any attention to the two other cars that pulled up across the street or the four other sets of eyes on him as he entered her house he ignored her dad who stood confused as to what he was doing and barged right into her room.

Rikki was on her bed when Zane came in she was totally confused she wasn't expecting him to show up like that and by the look on his face he wanted to talk about what everyone has been trying to say about her again she glared at him and started to get up to throw him out but was surprised when he just tossed her over his shoulder and walked past her dad

"what the hell do you think you are doing? Put me down" yelled Rikki

"no you're going to the hospital" said Zane at this Rikki started fighting wiggling and hitting but Zane wouldn't budge terry stood shocked as he watched Zane carry her out to the car

"no put me down I'm fine I'm fine put me down" yelled Rikki

"get in" said Zane to terry. Terry went around to the passenger side and got in

"why didn't I ever think of that" said terry

He placed Rikki in the back seat and jumped in the front with her dad locking the door she tried to unlock it and open the door but it wouldn't budge she screamed and kicked and even tried to go over the front seat

Lewis, Cleo, ash, and Emma all stood shocked at what just happened

"oh my god" said Lewis

"yea when he said he was done doing things her way he wasn't kidding" said ash with a laugh

"where do you think he is taking her" asked Emma

"he said to a hospital" said Cleo

"well yea but I mean is he taking her to the actual hospital or some kind of rehab for anorexics" said Emma

"my guess would be the latter" said Lewis "Zane has been doing a lot of research on anorexia so he probably found a facility"

Zane was pulling Rikki out of the care she was still fighting him but he got her inside the building where the doctors and nurses took over forcing her into the facility.

Zane took a deep breath trying to stay in control

"no I'm fine you can't leave me here" screamed Rikki crying now

Zane could tell this was hard for her dad so he put his hand on his shoulder leading toward the door

"no daddy please don't leave me here" yelled Rikki tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she dried to fight against the doctors restraining her "daddy, Zane please no I'll stop I'll stop I promise just don't leave me here"

Terry stopped for a moment

"she needs this she will be fine here they will help her" said Zane as he took terry back to the car and drove off both with a heavy heart

"what is that place" asked terry

"it's a recovery facility for anorexics its called road to recovery it's kind of like a camp once they have her under control they will move her to the ranch" said Zane

"ranch?" asked terry confused

"yea it's like a big camp they have a lot of ways to help her there get her better if she is doing better in 2 months they will let us take her home if she is not then she stays for another 2 months we are allowed to visit once a week until she starts to recover then we can visit more" said Zane

"I don't know it just seems wrong" said

"I know but she needs help terry she won't listen to us so this is the only way we can help her this place has the highest success rate after she starts to recover terry she'll get rewarded with phone calls letters interact with the others at the camp there is even horses" said Zane

"I just hope it works" said terry

"yea me to" said Zane

**Back at the hospital**

I'm fine I am not anorexic" said Rikki

"Rikki you weigh less than 80lbs your weak and tired for your height and age you should be at least 120lbs" said Dr. Rose

"no I am fine" yelled Rikki

"let us help you" said Dr. Rose

"I don't need help" said Rikki pacing

"then why did your dad and boyfriend bring you here" asked Dr. Rose

"because they are paranoid" yelled Rikki

"tomorrow we will be going up to the ranch I will be your physiologist. Ms. Springfield will be your primary nurse. Your primary care doctor will be Dr. Brown and your dietician will be Dr. Sinclair we are all here to help you" said Dr. Rose

"I don't need help" said Rikki

"well your loved one's dropped you off here so we are going to get you healthy back to your goal weight" said Dr. Rose but Rikki interrupted her again

"your goal weight for me I don't need your help I am not anorexic you all just want me to be fat" said Rikki

"once at the ranch you will be given 5 chances to eat on your own if you refuse after the fifth time we will be forced to put in a feeding tube. If you follow our rules and work on getting better you will be rewarded with your things electronics, items, more visits, and more phone calls. there are horses there and when you are well enough you will be given one. You will start out in a sterile hospital like room completely empty beside the monitors checking your heart rate The only thing you get while you are in the first step room are letters. if you follow the plan and get better you will be moved up to the second step room it's a small room with television and internet and a phone. As you get better you get more privileges until we let you go. In 2 months if you are at least 110lbs we will release you if you are not then we will keep you for Another two months. In the first two months you will be seeing me for counseling 3 times a week as you get better I will move you into group therapy you may start eating in your room until you are comfortable eating in front of others. Do you understand everything I have told you" said Dr. Rose

"I don't need to understand because I am not going" said Rikki crossing her arms over her chest

"I'm afraid it's not your choice Rikki your father signed the consent forms so we can keep you until you are better" said Dr. Rose rising from the sofa

"no that's not fair it should be my choice it's my body I can do whatever I want with it" said Rikki

"I want to help you Rikki we leave in the morning Ms. Springfield will show you to your room for the night we will wake you in the morning to go" said Dr. Rose

Walking out of the room leaving Rikki with her nurse Dr. Rose knew she could help this girl she was stubborn but am I. it will take time and a lot of work but I will help her recover.

**Juicenet café**

"so where did you take her" asked Lewis

"it's a place called road to recovery it's more like a ranch" said Zane

"you mean it's more like a boot camp" said Cleo

"no it's not a boot camp they are going to help her step by step" said Zane giving Cleo a dirty look "you're the only one who needs a boot camp" with that he got up leaving Cleo openly glaring at his back

"jackass" said Cleo

"he is right" said Lewis

"excuse me" said Cleo

"you need help" said Lewis

"Lewis is right Cleo you need to stop before you kill yourself" said Emma

"I am fine you guys are just losers who don't know how to have fun" yelled Cleo getting up and leaving

"what are we going to do about her" asked Emma

"I don't know" said Lewis defeated

"well Lewis maybe you should talk her dad into getting her in a place like Rikki" said ash

"her dad would never send her away" said Lewis

"maybe he should because the next overdose could be her last" said Emma brokenly

**A/N: ok now don't think it's going to fast in my story they are all dealing with something different Rikki is dealing with recovery the others you will have to wait and see hope you like it read and review please **


	4. Chapter 4

Lewis was walking on the beach with Zane Rikki had only been in treatment for 2 days and it already hasn't been going well. He was having a hard time trying to figure out if this was the best thing for her or if they should have tried a little harder trying to help her at home.

"She has only been gone two days Zane these kind of things don't happen overnight" said Lewis

"I know that but if she refuses to eat 2 more time they will have to insert a feeding tube and I don't want that for her" said Zane

"I know it's hard but you just have to hang in there maybe you should talk to her. Your going with her dad to visit later right" said Lewis

"Yea I am going to try and talk to her she probably hates me so I doubt she will even listen. Anyway enough of my problems how is Cleo doing" said Zane

"I don't know she won't talk to me. She won't admit she has a problem I am scared that Emma may be right what if she overdoses again and none of us can get to her in time" said Lewis

"man I don't know what to tell you I wish I knew another way to help Rikki but if she won't even admit she has a problem then this is the only way she can get better maybe you should talk to her dad about finding a place that can help her" said Zane

"It won't matter he will never send her away" said Lewis

"Well you should tell him to choose. Rikki's dad didn't want to leave her there that's his little girl and he loves her. I had to put it to him straight ask him the question that made up my mind" said Zane

"What's that" asked Lewis

"Does he want her safe and hating him for a little while or dead" asked Zane stopping to look at Lewis

"I don't want to scare him" said Lewis

"Lewis I know it's hard alright I miss Rikki like crazy. I miss seeing her everyday hearing her voice her laugh, her smile I love her. But I would rather her hate me for the rest of her life. Because at least she will be alive and well that's enough for me it will hurt like hell if she never speaks to me again but at least she will be alive" said Zane

Lewis took a deep breath as he watched Zane walk away knowing he was right. Cleo already never wanted to see him again she dumped him so maybe he could convince her dad that it would be best to send her somewhere she could get help.

With this thought Lewis walked towards the Setori household he knew it would take a lot of convincing but Don was a smart man like Zane said hate was better than dead.

**Rikki**

"I'm not eating that" yelled Rikki

"Rikki if you don't start eating we will have no choice but to insert a feeding tube" said Dr. Brown

"I am not eating that" Rikki said slowly "I don't need to be here I don't need help I am fine"

"Your dad and boyfriend are here to see you" said Dr. Brown sighing deeply and walking out

Zane walked in and looked at Rikki. She glared at him and didn't speak

"Rikki..." he gets cut off

"I don't want to see you get out" said Rikki

"No" said Zane "is this really what you want Rikki to have a tube shoved down your throat"

"No one is shoving a tube down my throat" said Rikki

"They will Rikki you have used up all your warnings so you either eat or get tubed" said Zane placing a tray of food in front of her Rikki looked at it disgusted

"No I'm not eating that" said Rikki

"this is how it works Rikki if you don't eat it on your own then the nurses and doctors come in and hold you down while they shove a tube up your nose and down your throat is that what you want" said Zane

"No one is shoving a tube down my throat" yelled Rikki

"Last chance Rikki eat it or be tubed" said Zane pushing the tray toward her Rikki picked it up and threw it at the wall

"I said no" she yelled "now get out I hate you I never want to see you again"

"I'm sorry I had to do this" said Zane walking out Rikki was confused did he think she was stupid there was no way she would let anyone shove a tube down her throat. She saw her dad protesting but Zane just put his hand on his shoulder and said something dad looked upset then at me then nodded his head. All of a sudden 3 nurses and two doctors came in.

"Rikki we are going to have to put the tube in now" said Dr. Brown

"No" said Rikki

"I am sorry but we just got consent it's not your choice" said Dr. Brown

"my dad would never consent to that" said Rikki smiling she knew her dad no matter what she did he would never hurt her and having a tube forced down her throat was hurting her she had nothing to be afraid of.

"Your dad is having to hard a time with this so he transferred all your medical rights to your boyfriend" said Dr. Brown he was cutting a large tube and putting some kind of jelly on it.

"no" screamed Rikki as the nurses all held her down while the doctor put the tube in she fought as hard as she could but she felt so weak "daddy please don't let them daddy" the doctor gave me a shot in the arm everything got fuzzy then it all went black.

**3 hours later**

Rikki woke up a little dizzy and disoriented her throat hurt she felt around her face and found the tube she wished she could just rip it out but they would just put in another one. She felt tears well up in her eyes why was Zane doing this to her why did he want to hurt me. Why doesn't he believe me when I tell him I am fine?_ But you're not fine you're always weak and tired and nauseous why you think that is _said a voice in her head she ignored not understanding where that came from was she going crazy. Am I okay I know I have lost a lot of weight but why is everyone making such a big deal out of this I am still fat Rikki's thought process was interrupted when Dr. Rose walked in and sat down in a chair by her bed

"What do you want" said Rikki bitterly

"I want to know how you feel" said Dr. Rose

"I feel like I had a tube shoved up my nose" said Rikki

"Rikki may I ask you something" said Dr. Rose

"Whatever not like I can stop you" said Rikki

"Do you know how much you weigh" asked Dr. Rose

"No scales are against the rules they are not allowed here" said Rikki she had to smile at the irony in that statement

"Ok well what was your weight the last time you weighed yourself" asked Dr. Rose

"89lbs" said Rikki

"And what was your goal weight" asked Dr. Rose

"I don't know 83lbs I guess" said Rikki

"Well we weighed you when we brought you in you are 72lbs" said Dr. Rose

"I am" asked Rikki surprised

"Yes what do you think of that" asked Dr. Rose

Rikki stayed silent not knowing what to say

"Don't you think that is underweight" asked Dr. Rose

"If I am underweight why do I look so fat" yelled Rikki

"Rikki what you see in the mirror is not what everyone else see's when they look at you" said Dr. Rose

"Oh yea well I see a fat girl who needs to lose weight" said Rikki

"And we see a dangerously underweight girl who needs help" said Dr. Rose

"You're a liar I'm not stupid or blind I know what I see" said Rikki

"Rikki we all want to help you…" she gets cut off

"If you want to help me take this tube out" yelled Rikki

"We will when you are ready to eat on your own" said Dr. Rose as she exited she would help this girl but she wasn't ready yet she would be soon dr. rose could sense that but not yet.

Rikki was left alone again they left her alone all the time it sucked it was quiet and it was so quiet she felt so alone why did everyone hate her so much. They had to hate her to do this to her.

**With Lewis**

"Don she is getting worse she needs help and she won't listen to us what else can we do" asked Lewis

"I will not send my little girl to some camp" yelled Don

"How else can we help her" yelled Lewis

"We can help her right here" said don

"How" asked Lewis

Don was about to answer when the door opened and Cleo came staggering in she looked awful her eyes were glassed over her hair mussed like she had just rolled out of bed. By how she was acting that probably wasn't too far off mark

"Cleo where have you been" yelled don

"Chill out dad I was just with some friends" said Cleo

"I will not chill out" said don "hey get back here we need to talk"

"No way I am going to my room" said Cleo walking upstairs and into her room

"Don I know it's hard to do but..." Lewis gets cut off

"I will not send my little girl away" yelled don

"It either send her away or burry her" yelled Lewis don looked shocked at the outburst

"Don't say that Lewis" said don quietly

"I am sorry but at the rate she is going that is what is going to happen I love her to but we can't help her if she won't let us I think this camp is our last chance" said Lewis don sat down on the couch

"I'm not saying that I will do it but tell me about the camp" said don

"Ok its called camp heaven I know ironic I doubt it's actually heaven but it's a nice place it's helped a lot of people" said Lewis

Lewis pulled a brochure out of his bag and handed it to don as he explained the camp

**A/N: ok another chapter now I am not getting any reviews for this story beside by one person so 3 or more review for this chap or I will delete this story**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cleo can you come down here" don yelled up the stairs

Cleo came down the stairs her dad and Lewis were waiting for her she was confused couldn't Lewis take a hint she dumped him but he wouldn't leave her alone.

"what is he doing here" asked Cleo

"Lewis is here to help" said don

"help with what" asked Cleo

"you" said Lewis

"oh god we are back to this seriously I don't need help I am fine" said Cleo

"you're not fine Cleo you have already overdosed twice you need help" said Lewis

"no I don't dad make him leave" said Cleo crossing her arms around her chest

"I can't do that sweetie if you won't let us help you then you are giving me no choice" said don

"no choice for what" asked Cleo confused

"to send you to rehab" said don heavily

"no way I will not go and you can't make me" yelled Cleo running up the stairs and locking herself in her room. What is everyone's problem why couldn't they just let her have some fun? So she overdosed who gave a crap if she died anyway not her mom she was too busy with her new family she didn't even have time to call. I can't believe they thought they could send her to some rehab as if she would agree to that. Cleo lay down on her bed and opened up a magazine all these thoughts running through her head as she fell asleep. She woke up to banging on her door she was confused as to what was going on until she remembered earlier

"go away dad I said I am not going" yelled Cleo she laid back down on her bed it's not as if he was going to break her door down. All of a sudden her door did break down but her dad wasn't the only person there. There were two men and a woman the men grabbed her while the women talked to her dad

"what the hell is going on" yelled Cleo

"Cleo Setori I am Amanda Gregory we are here to take you to camp heaven" she said

"no way let me go let go" yelled Cleo she tried to fight against the men but they were to strong and wouldn't budge

"this will be easier if you don't fight Cleo" said Amanda

"go to hell" said Cleo the men were dragging her past her dad and Lewis her dad looked solemn and upset that he had to do this Lewis was looking down not able to watch "you this is your fault you did this to me I hate you" screamed Cleo at Lewis

"I'm sorry Cleo but this is for your own good" said Lewis

"no how could you I will never forgive you for this you hear me never" yelled Cleo as the men forced her in a van that said camp heaven on it

"I can live with that as long as you get better I can live with that" said Lewis to himself

**Rikki**

Rikki was lying in her bead alone again a nurse had just dropped off a bunch of letters from home for her she hadn't opened them yet she just sat staring at them. She had been here a week why should she open them just to read how much everyone hates her. Rikki shook herself out of it scalding herself for being so weak and opened the first letter which was from her dad

_Dear Rikki,_

_I miss you so much I wish there had been another way to help you but I just couldn't sit back and watch you kill yourself anymore I love you sweetheart I hope you get better soon so you can come home I want to see that beautiful little girl I raised. I want you back honey I want you to be healthy I hope you forgive me for this one day soon your step-mom misses you to we can't wait to visit in a couple weeks. I know they say we are allowed to visit once a week but the doctors think it is best to give you some time to recover first. I love you sweetheart see you soon_

_Love,_

_Dad _

That is such crap if he cared he never would have put me here and I know my step-mom doesn't give a crap she would probably jump for joy if I died or never came back. Rikki blinked her eyes quickly to fight back the tears and opened the next letter

_Rikki,_

_Hey Rikki its really quiet on the gold coast without you Cleo got sent to a rehab camp this morning I am going to miss her. I miss you to I hope you are getting better Ash hopes so to he said something really stupid yesterday and I think him, me and even Lewis were waiting to hear something sarcastic until we realized you weren't there Rikki please get better so you can come home we all miss you and love you_

_Sincerely, _

_your best friend_

_Emma_

Yea well when are you getting better and if you cared so much why did you let this happen poor Cleo I know she needs help but to be sent away from your family and friends is just awful don't any of them care enough to help us on their own at home. Not that I need help but Cleo could have been helped at home somehow. Rikki shook her head took a deep breath and moved on to the next letter

_Dear Rikki,_

_I hope you are doing well I miss you babe I miss your smile and laugh and the way your eyes sparkled every time you smiled or how whenever you smiled it looked like you were up to something lol most of the time you were I am really sorry I had to do this but I didn't know what else to do Rikki I want the girl I fell in love with back not this stick figure you've become I don't want to see every bone in your body just by looking at you and I don't to be able to tell the exact shape of that bone just by touching you I love you Rikki and I can't let you kill yourself I hope one day you forgive me but if you don't I can live with you hating me as long as you are healthy_

_Love,_

_Zane_

Rikki tore the letter into pieces and through it on the floor LIAR if you cared you never would have done this if you loved me why didn't you believe me when I told you I was fine you're a liar you don't hate me your probably already running around with sluts and I do not look like a stick figure! Rikki fought back more tears she picked up the last letter confused as to who sent it she didn't recognize the handwriting and there was no return address she opened it slowly it was pretty long

_Rikki,_

_I blame myself for what happened to you. You were a beautiful girl and I ruined you self esteem making you see something that wasn't there. I am so sorry I never meant any of those things I was just so jealous because you have so many people that love you I never had that as a child I am sorry for how I made you feel I wish I had never said those things I need you to get better Rikki if anything happens to you because of this I will always blame myself I told your father the truth about how this must of started he is very angry with me but I deserve it he loves you so much and is hurting so bad by not having you here please Rikki I beg you to think of all those who love you and all those you love think of how this is hurting them so you can get better and come home I know I never said it but I always thought you were perfect I know that's crazy but it seemed like you were you were beautiful had a perfect figure for your age and height had amazing friends I lied I never thought you were fat or disgusting I care about your dad Rikki and you I need you to get better before this kills him_

_Sincerely,_

_Jane_

Rikki couldn't believe Jane wrote to her or any of the things she wrote she felt the tears freely fall down her cheeks now was she really hurting everyone did Jane mean what she said she didn't want to hurt her dad could this really kill him. Rikki had made a decision she didn't want anything bad to happen to her friends or family she called her nurse in

"yea Rikki" asked the nurse

"I want to try eating on my own" said Rikki quietly

"of course I will call the doctor in to remove the tube" said the nurse happily running out of the room and down the hall Rikki couldn't help but laugh she was going to try and get better for her dad for Cleo for Zane for everyone she loved and she had Jane to thank for giving her the push.


End file.
